Described below are a rear spoiler for a motor vehicle, a motor vehicle, and a rear spoiler system.
DE 10 2009 036 727 A1 discloses an arrangement of a transmitting and/or receiving unit on a body component of a motor vehicle. An antenna is arranged here in the region of a panel which is accommodated in a corresponding cutout of the body component. A further device of the transmitting and/or receiving unit is arranged in a cavity which is bounded by the body component and an associated interior trim panel.
EP 1 376 756 A2 discloses a rear spoiler for a motor vehicle, in which an antenna is arranged in a cavity of the rear spoiler.
JP 2008-92463 likewise discloses a spoiler for a motor vehicle, in which an antenna is fastened in a cavity of the spoiler.